


Greetings From The Moon

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Junhui and Jisoo are gods, M/M, but hes cursed, i just wanted to mess with it, oh yeah Wonwoo's secretly a god too, yeah crazy i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Wonwoo thought it was crazy, but was his soulmate really the son of the Goddess Of The Moon?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Kudos: 28





	Greetings From The Moon

"Hyung, come on. Just this once!" Junhui was once again whining about going to the mortal world. Jisoo sighed of course. His brother wanted to go where their mother had forbidden them to go to ever since they were a child.

Jisoo couldn't complain though. He and Junhui were the sons of The Moon Goddesses. They were required to be perfect. And when I say perfect I mean perfect. Everyday they would classes that thought them how to act. It's like they were preparing to be crowned as kings. But it seemed like it was more extreme of course.

"I don't know, Junhui. You know how mother is about the mortals." Jisoo said unsure of what to do about his brother's request. He wanted to let his brother go, but he knew their mother would eventually find out.

"I promise, I'll be back before sunset." Junhui promised and Jisoo nodded, "Fine, just make sure your back by then. Or else, mother may punish both of us." 

Junhui squealed excitingly while hugging his brother who chuckled at his actions. Jisoo smiled "Ok, now go. You might run out of time exploring the mortal world."

Junhui nodded and slowly walked out of their room. Looking at his surroundings he slowly walked towards their garden only after hiding from his mother who walked inside. He ran towards the garden carefully not making any noise and closed the door behind him.

He sat down to catch his breathe and sighed. He slowly made a portal towards the ground making it big enough to fit him. He held his breath and released it before jumping inside the portal. He slowly felt himself falling towards the ground. 

He opened his eyes and saw a glimpse of the ground. Instinctively he made a shield around himself to protect himself towards the impact. His efforts were successful and he landed safely on the ground.

"Woah, where am i?" He looked around and found himself inside a small warehouse with seemingly no one inside. He was about to go out when he noticed his outfit seemed too royal.

"I should probably change my outfit. I'd look like someone from 1,00 years ago. Although, I suppose I am 1,800 years old." With a wave of his hand his outfit changed to somewhere much more fitting to the human world.

He smiled and walked out of the warehouse satisfied with his look. Although not long after that, a man emerged from his hiding spot. "Did I just see that? Or am I just dreaming?" 

The man followed Junhui, who wandered around the place. The boy tapped Junhui's shoulders who yelped in surprise. Junhui turned around to see the man chuckling at his actions.

Embarrassed Junhui smiled sheepishly asking "May I know which you are?" The man gave him a confused look and said "For someone who looks a lot like my age, you sure talk like a God."

Junhui panicked for a moment before the man laughed at him "I was just joking. I'm Wonwoo, what's your name?" Junhui sighed in relief and said "Junhui."

"Junhui, huh? You have a pretty name." Wonwoo said backing up Junhui into a wall. Junhui felt Wonwoo's breathe on his face. His cheeks turned red when Wonwoo caressed his soft cheek.

Wonwoo slowly leaned in for a kiss at Junhui who slowly closed his eyes. Once their lips touched Wonwoo felt an explosion of taste in his mouth. There was a small spark in his wrist and he smiled taking control of their kiss.

After their kiss Wonwoo looked at his wrist to see the once incomplete heart into a glowing white heart that had a beautiful spark to it. Junhui saw this and gasped "You- your the God of-"

"God of Hearts? Yeah, I figured you'd find out. But you know what's even crazier?" Wonwoo leaned in Junhui forehead to give him a kiss "Your my soulmate."

Junhui's heart may or may not have exploded.

\--

"Where are you taking me?" Junhui asked Wonwoo who just chuckled and said "Don't worry, I'm not kidnapping you. Why would I do that to my soulmate, anyway?" Junhui nodded still blushing from their session

A few moments later, they arrived at their so called destination. A horror movie theater. Junhui looked at Wonwoo with horror, he did not want to scream like a little girl in front of his soulmate. But it seemed like Wonwoo was a psychic and somehow knew he couldn't stand horror movies, so he made Junhui watch one.

Once the movie started Junhui tried to contain himself and watch the movie like a normal person. But unfortunately, his instincts wanted him to suffer and when a jump scare came he yelped into Wonwoo's chest.

Wonwoo smirked at him while Junhui coughed to end the awkward moment, although it didn't really work. Another jumpscare but to Junhui's delight he didn't jump into Wonwoo's arms, well almost.

Wonwoo noticed the hesitation and pulled Junhui closer hugging him "You really shouldn't hesitate, kitten? After all I still am your soulmate." Junhui's cheeks flushed and Wonwoo just chuckled giving him a peck to the lips

After the movie was over Junhui looked at Wonwoo with a pout while Wonwoo just squished his cheeks thinking he was the luckiest man alive to have Junhui as his soulmate.

\--

"No, no, no, no, Wonwoo. We are not going to ride that thing." Junhui said pulling Wonwoo away from the ride that looks like it could kill you any moment when it starts. Wonwoo smiled at Junhui and said "Come one, it'll be fun."

"It's 50 feet tall!"

"And that's what makes it fun!" Wonwoo reassured Junhui who just gave him an unimpressed look. Wonwoo sighed and kissed Junhui's forehead saying "Come one, I'll keep you safe." 

Junhui's frown turned into a slight smile and he sighed and nodded. Wonwoo chuckled and pulled Junhui to the ride. When the ride was about to start Junhui started to regret his decisions.

Looking down was a death wish for him, for it looked like he would fall anytime he looked below his feet. Wonwoo laughed and pat Junhui's head "Don't look down, your just gonna be more afraid."

Junhui nodded and just looked at Wonwoo who smiled at him. Like he was a fortune teller, he held Wonwoo's hand and the ride started. He let out a horrific scream and Wonwoo laughed at his actions.

Junhui closed his chanting Chinese that sounded like a ritual to ease his mind. Wonwoo smirked at him and shouted "Jun-ah, enjoy the view!"

Junhui shook his head in fright "I'm not falling for that!" Wonwoo laughed "Come on, it's amazing!" Junhui opened his eyes and the view was beautiful. He could see the sunny sky clearly.

He stared at it in awe until the ride went down and he yelped once more "Ah! It's beautiful, your right!" Wonwoo laughed at his antics and whispered "Cute."

\--

Junhui smiled at Wonwoo who just was happy as hell cause he was a cute panda that for Junhui. He placed it in Junhui's head and pat his head making Junhui blush furiously.

As it was nearing to dawn, they both sat down at a beach and slowly watched the oceans waves. Junhui looked at Wonwoo who just stared at the ocean. 

"How long have you been waiting?" Junhui asked out of nowhere and Wonwoo chuckled "It's been about 300 years since I was cursed. I suppose I was shocked to know that such a beautiful man would be my soulmate."

Junhui smiled at Wonwoo in delight "Yeah, me too." Junhui stared at the sunset and remembered his promise to Jisoo. He had to be back before dawn. It was nearing dawn. 

He stood up and said "I'm sorry, I need to get back. My brother, i told him I'd be back before Dawn." Wonwoo held his hand stopping him "Wait, will we see each other again?"

Junhui smiled "I guarantee we will." And with that he ran back to the warehouse and ascended back to the heavens. He slowly went back to his bedroom where Jisoo was still waiting for him.

"So how did it go?" Jisoo asked and Junhui smiled "Better than I thought." Jisoo smiled and left the room content that his brother was home.

After be left Junhui took a star and wrote a message in it and sent it to Wonwoo who was still watching the sunset. The star fell next to him and he picked it up.

He read the message and smiled "So, he was the Moon God." He held the star and slowly went back home and got ready to finally ascend to his true home.

"Greetings from the Moon God.  
-Junhui"


End file.
